


Sprite

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash, first-time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah begs Josh to be his first. Unsurprisingly, Josh relents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my not-so-sekrit lover, [](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/profile)[honeyandvinegar](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/). Love you, babe!

He was like a delicate sprite, flitting across the sound stage and taking direction like he’d been doing this his entire life. Because, well, he had.

It was with that same sense of awe and humility that Josh allowed Elijah to spend the night at his studio-rented apartment for what was intended to be a night of pizza and video games. Though it was bad enough that Josh was letting Elijah smoke his cloves, the older boy adamantly drew the line at letting Elijah have a beer. The last thing he needed anyone hearing was that he was getting his younger cast mates drunk after hours, especially considering he wasn’t legal himself.

But Elijah wouldn’t take no for an answer.

When Josh went to the bathroom, Elijah obstinately helped himself to a beer.

“Elijah!” Josh scolded as he walked back into the living room.

“Hmm?” Elijah said, looking innocently up at Josh.

“I told you no beer!”

Elijah made a face. “What, are you my mother now? One beer isn’t going to kill me.”

Josh flopped down next to Elijah with a sigh, taking up his own bottle. “Just don’t tell anyone I let you have it.”

“Josh Hartnett—contributor to minor delinquency,” Elijah giggled.

Josh rolled his eyes and dropped a controller in Elijah’s lap. “Shall I continue kicking your ass, or are you too _drunk_?”

“Hardly. I’m about to kick _your_ ass.”

Several hours and several beers later, Elijah tossed his controller down with a sigh. “You’re the only person who’s ever beaten me in that game.”

“That’s because I rely on skill, not luck.”

Josh grinned and stretched his arms over his head, revealing a sliver of pale skin between his t-shirt and the waistband of his jeans.

Elijah, who had somehow slid to the floor over the course of the evening, turned his face and nuzzled it over Josh’s denim-covered thigh. “I’m tired.”

“So go to bed.”

“I want you to take me to bed,” Elijah replied, his blue eyes wide and serious.

“You’re drunk,” Josh said, pushing him away.

Elijah laid his head back down on Josh’s thigh. “I’m not. And you want me. I know you do. I heard you telling Jordana.”

Josh’s eyes widened. “You _what_?”

Elijah just stared at him with those creepy-weird-beautiful eyes.

“Fuck.”

Silence.

“Get up,” Josh said finally, bouncing his leg impatiently.

Elijah stood up, watching as Josh did the same.

“Come on,” Josh said, but Elijah looked uncertain. “I’m not having sex with you on the couch.”

Elijah’s face brightened and he trotted behind Josh like a happy puppy.

But once they got to the bedroom, Elijah’s bravado seemed to have flown out the window. He shifted nervously in the doorway, almost afraid to enter the room.

“Have you gotten cold feet already?” Josh asked sardonically, one eyebrow raised and his hands crossed over his midsection to pull his t-shirt off.

“No,” Elijah said softly, stepping completely into the room. “It’s just that it’s my first time.”

Josh’s t-shirt came off in one smooth pull. The sight of his bare chest caused all the blood in Elijah’s body to head directly south. Josh was tall – 9 inches taller than Elijah to be exact (the length of a _very_ impressive cock, Elijah couldn’t help but remind himself) – and his height meant that his torso was a long plane of wonderfully pale flesh. Elijah’s gaze traveled up to Josh’s face, where deep-set dark eyes smoldered at him.

“Like what you see?”

Elijah licked his lips unconsciously. “Yeah,” he breathed.

“Would you like to take yours off?” Josh asked, with the barest hint of a smile. “I know you’re a virgin, but it’s kinda hard to fuck you through your jeans . . . at least my dick doesn’t get _quite_ that hard.”

“Yeah,” Elijah repeated, flushed. Then he seemed to recover from his foggy state and fumbled hastily with his own t-shirt, getting stuck inside for a few moments. He finally got the material over his head, his hair sticking in all directions. His cheeks tinged pink. Josh must think he was a complete idiot right now.

Josh stared at him for a moment, eyes raking him slowly, appraisingly. Self-consciously, Elijah crossed his arms over his chest. He certainly wasn’t tall and well-built like Josh, getting cast as Casey was obvious enough. He was short and scrawny for his age. What he hated most, though, was that his belly stuck out just enough to make it obvious that he hadn’t lost all his “baby fat” yet. His terrible posture just aggravated the situation. Nobody had seen him shirtless (on a personal level, at least – he spent most of _Flipper_ shirtless) until now. He half-expected Josh to throw his shirt at him and tell him to get out.

Instead, Josh lay down on the bed, one hand behind his head, the other resting on his stomach. His knees splayed outward in invitation. “Come here.”

Elijah took a deep breath and crossed the room. He stood awkwardly next to the bed, trying to decide whether he should crawl between Josh’s legs or—

Josh took Elijah’s small hand in his own and pulled him up on the bed until Elijah landed with a soft “oof” against Josh’s chest.

“Much better,” Josh whispered. He cupped Elijah’s cheek, running his thumb over the baby-soft skin. “Are you sure about this?”

Elijah squirmed around until he got comfortable, incidentally settling his stomach directly against the hard ridge in Josh’s jeans. “Definitely.”

“Come up here, then.”

Elijah wiggled himself up enough that he was leaning over Josh on his elbows. “You’ve been with men before, right?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Josh replied, moving his hand farther up to trace the contours of Elijah’s eyebrows.

“How many?”

Josh stopped. “Do you really want to know?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Elijah shrugged. “Curiosity. I’ve never been with a woman before, either, so . . .”

Josh’s eyebrows rose. “Elijah, have you ever kissed anybody?”

Elijah shook his head. He braced himself, waiting for Josh to throw him out now. Not being attractive enough was one thing, but unattractive _and_ inexperienced certainly wouldn’t bode well.

“It’s going to hurt,” Josh said honestly. “Are you sure you can handle that?”

“Did you promise to kiss me when it’s over?” Elijah asked, a hint of teasing creeping back into his voice.

Josh couldn’t help the grin that crept onto his face. “Only if you promise not to scream.”

Josh loved the fact that Elijah looked like he wasn’t sure whether he should laugh or run screaming. He framed Elijah’s face in his long-fingered hands.

“Kiss me.”

Elijah leaned forward and it was fumbling and awkward at first. Josh was patient and gently coaxed Elijah’s mouth open with his tongue, teaching him without words. Elijah moaned softly, unconsciously pressing his hips into Josh’s body with every heartbeat. Josh pulled away gently, licking his lower lip to remove the string of spit that connected their lips. Without warning, he held Elijah to his body and rolled them over so that he was on top. Elijah gave a high-pitched squeak of surprise.

“Easy boy,” Josh said with a smile.

“Fuck you, Tyler,” Elijah replied, smiling wide enough to show off the gap in his front teeth.

“That’s the idea, isn’t it,” Josh asked, settling in the cradle of Elijah’s thighs to thrust his cock against Elijah’s, the first real contact the other boy had.

Elijah threw his head back and moaned, unable to help himself.

“I knew you’d be a screamer,” Josh said, licking a hot trail up the newly exposed column of Elijah’s neck.

“It seems so hard to believe that it gets better than this,” Elijah said, holding tight to Josh’s biceps.

“Oh, believe me. It gets much, much better.”

Josh slid his way down Elijah’s body, nipping and sucking as he went, earning soft sighs and moans from the boy. He fixed his eyes on Elijah’s face as he unbuttoned and unzipped Elijah’s jeans.

“You’re sure about this?”

Elijah bit his lip and nodded.

Josh pulled Elijah’s jeans and boxers down in slim hips in one move, leaving the boy gloriously naked to his heated gaze. His eyes travelled up the length of Elijah’s well-developed legs and settled on the flushed and engorged length of Elijah’s cock. He was bigger than Josh would have expected, but not as big as him. His cock curved up from a dark nest of curls, nearly identical to the dark hair on his head.

His hands followed the course his eyes took. One hand on each of Elijah’s legs trailed up from the ankle, until they were opposite one another at the juncture where Elijah’s thighs met his hips. He stroked his thumbs in the hollows there, watching Elijah’s face carefully.

When the boy licked his lips again, Josh leaned down and swallowed Elijah’s cock to the root. No pretenses or teasing here. It wasn’t his style, and the throbbing of his cock certainly wasn’t going to wait much longer. He only meant to arouse Elijah enough to make the initial intrusion more pleasing.

Elijah’s hands flew to his hair, gripping tight enough to be just on this side of painful. But Josh liked pain, so he allowed it. He worked his mouth up and down, tonguing the underside of the shaft until he felt Elijah’s balls begin to draw up against his body. He pulled away with a lewd pop.

“You don’t get to come until you’ve got my cock inside you.”

Elijah’s cock twitched and a drop of precome gathered at the tip at Josh’s words.

Josh reached for his own fly, unsurprised to see that his hands were shaking just slightly. He managed to get his button and zip undone without hurting himself. His jeans were pushed down and off, allowing his cock to spring up from its confinement, hard and dripping. Again, Josh watched Elijah’s face for any sign of uncertainty.

“Still sure about this?” Josh asked again, leaning over Elijah to reach for the lube he kept in the nightstand.

He sat back on his heels and tossed the condom packet on the bed beside him, but kept the lube in his hand.

Elijah nodded.

“Lijah,” Josh said, more forcefully. “I need to hear you say yes. I need to know that this is what you want.”

“Yeah,” Elijah breathed after a moment, tearing his gaze away from Josh’s cock. “Yes, I want to do this. With you.”

Josh cocked his head to the side, just watching the rise and fall of Elijah’s chest. The boy was so beautiful; it was practically heartbreak just to look at him. He was all pale skin and knobby knees and hardhardhard cock. Josh said a silent prayer that he didn’t hurt Elijah to the point of turning him off of anal sex.

He squirted a large dollop of lube into his palm and set the tube aside. He leaned over Elijah’s body as he surreptitiously worked the lube in his hand to heat it up. Elijah’s lips were taken in a firm kiss, much harder and more demanding than the previous kiss. Josh’s aim was to take Elijah’s focus away from what was going on farther down his body.

Josh gently circled his middle finger around Elijah’s entrance before pushing slightly, just enough to ease his fingertip inside, getting him used to the intrusion. Elijah made a soft noise, the effect making Josh breath out harshly through his nose and his cock to throb in sympathy. His finger slid deeper and _oh_ , how he couldn’t wait to bury himself balls-deep inside this all-too-willing body.

Josh released Elijah’s mouth, sitting back on his heels as he watched his finger slide in and out of Elijah. The boy looked like pure sex, splayed out and flushed red across his chest. His full lips were parted as he breathed steadily, eyes fixed on Josh’s face. His cock however, Josh noted, had begun to wilt, an unfortunate side effect of first-time anal sex. Without taking his finger from Elijah’s body, Josh rubbed his free palm with lube and took up Elijah’s cock. He worked the boy’s hole and his cock in tandem, working up a rhythm steady enough that Elijah began to harden again.

“Think you’re ready?” Josh asked, more to himself than to Elijah.

“Yes,” Elijah replied in that breathy-moan voice.

Josh pulled his finger free. He picked up the forgotten condom packet and ripped it open, his eyes trained on Elijah’s wide blue ones. He had to be absolutely sure before he did anything.

He rolled the condom on, watching with satisfaction as Elijah’s gaze followed his movements. He knew he was impressive. The remaining lube was stroked over his sheathed cock, adding to the lube from the condom. It never hurt to have too much.

Taking each of Elijah’s ankles in his hands, he pulled the boy forward so that he all-but fell flat on his back with his knees hooked over Josh’s slim hips. The action put Josh’s cock oh-so much closer to the dark cleft of Elijah’s cheeks.

“Last chance to back out,” Josh said softly, releasing one of Elijah’s legs to take his own cock in hand.

Elijah squeezed his eyes shut tightly and opened them, with what seemed like blue fire dancing behind them. “I’m ready.”

With no more pretenses, Josh pressed firmly, steadily inside Elijah’s body. He knew he was holding his breath, and he was sure Elijah was, too, until the gentle back-and-forth rocking motion seated him with his balls snugged up against the cheeks of Elijah’s pale ass. He paused there, releasing Elijah’s other leg to lean over the boy, bracing himself on his elbows.

“You okay?” he whispered.

Elijah bit his lip, nodding. Josh could see the tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, but the first time was always painful. He’d make it better.

“Tell me when you want me to start moving,” he said gently, placing soft kisses over Elijah’s delicate collarbone and smoothing his hands up and down the boy’s flanks.

After several agonizing moments during which Elijah clenched reflexively around Josh, making the older boy want nothing more than to slam into the body beneath him, Elijah finally licked his lips and nodded.

“Okay.”

“Yeah?” Josh replied, nipping at Elijah’s bottom lip as he pulled out barely an inch and slid back in, working the lube over and around them to find a good rhythm.

He was gentle, slow and easy. He wanted Elijah to feel every thrust – wanted to make him want it.

He reached down to take Elijah’s cock in hand, but the boy slapped him away. “Just . . .” he whimpered softly when Josh thrust back inside again. “Just fuck me.”

So Josh did.

He picked up the pace slightly, trying to angle his thrusts to hit that spot just inside Elijah’s body. He knew he’d gotten it when Elijah cried out, arching his back and pressing himself more fully onto Josh’s cock.

“That good, baby?” Josh whispered hotly into Elijah’s ear. He concentrated on hitting that spot again and again, loving the moans and whimpers and sounds of sex Elijah was making.

“You gonna come for me?” he asked, but he was more worried, with the way Elijah was clenching around him, that he’d come first.

Elijah shook his head and Josh felt a mixture of disappointment and excitement. “Too much pressure . . . I . . . it’s good, but I just . . .”

Josh gentled him with a kiss behind his ear. “I know. It doesn’t always happen the first time. You sure you don’t want me to try?”

“I’m sure,” Elijah whispered, framing Josh’s face in his hands and kissing him soundly.

Josh took the kiss as his cue. His thrusts became deeper and steadier. It didn’t take long before he was biting down on Elijah’s shoulder and crying out his pleasure. He collapsed in a sweaty pile on top of Elijah’s body, holding himself just so he didn’t actually crush the boy.

“Wow,” he sighed, rolling over to catch his breath. The condom was pulled off, tied, and tossed in the waste bin. He was covered in sweat and needed a shower, but Elijah was his first priority right now.

He looked over at the boy, who had rolled to his side and was staring at Josh with wide luminous eyes.

“You okay?” Josh asked gently, stroking a hand down the curve of Elijah’s cheek.

“Mmhmm,” Elijah sighed, a soft dreamy smile crossing his face with just the barest hint of teeth.

“I’m sorry you didn’t come.”

Elijah shrugged one-shouldered. “I still enjoyed it.”

“Enough to do it again?” Josh asked, reaching over to palm Elijah’s hip.

“Not right now!” Elijah giggled.

Josh smiled in relief. “No, not right now. But maybe in the morning?”

Elijah scooted closer so that Josh could wrap his arms around him. Sighing delicately, Elijah nodded against Josh’s chest. “In the morning.”

Elijah was asleep before Josh could turn off the light.

Until this point, Josh had thought of Elijah as an adult in a child’s body, too old for his age and too wise beyond his years. But this moment together proved that there was so much more to this man-child than meets the eye.

Where most people would get the professional child-star, Josh got to see the little boy behind the façade. The little sprite that was, for all intensive purposes, still just a 17-year-old in an adult world. A little boy who had never been kissed, never had a childhood, never had a chance to explore his sexuality growing up.

Life always seemed to be running at the speed of light for Elijah. The boy would be 70 before he was 30. If Josh could do anything to change that, even for an evening, he would.

Josh leaned over and turned off the light. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Elijah’s head and snuggled down next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Josh and Elijah have been dating for a while, Elijah takes the reigns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because [](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/profile)[honeyandvinegar](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/) wanted moar with top!Elijah: "Lij is SO gonna be ready for anything. It'll be Josh's turn to get freaked, expert-smexy!Lij tangling him up into pretzels. :D" Sequel to [Sprite](http://moit-fics.livejournal.com/36101.html).

Several months into filming, Josh and Elijah’s relationship had reached a semi-fever pitch. Elijah had taken to spending most of his free time at Josh’s apartment, although it wasn’t like he had any friends in Texas other than his cast mates.

And Josh wasn’t complaining.

Currently, he was cuddled up on the couch with a very warm, very drunk Elijah. The boy was so damn adorable when he couldn’t hold his liquor.

Elijah turned his face to kiss the underside of Josh’s jaw. “I’m horny,” he whispered.

“You’re always horny,” Josh scolded lovingly. But he cupped Elijah’s jaw in his hand and kissed him on the lips nonetheless. “All you ever want to do is come over so we can get drunk and fuck.”

“We’re not always drunk when we fuck. And we don’t always fuck when we’re drunk.”

“You win.”

Elijah rolled over so that he was chest-to-chest instead of back-to-chest with his boyfriend. “Well, I got you, didn’t I?”

“That you did,” Josh sighed contently.

“Maybe I’m too drunk to fuck,” Elijah reconsidered, rubbing his nose against the fabric of Josh’s t-shirt.

Josh weaseled a hand between them, cupping the bulge of Elijah’s half-hard dick in his hand. “I highly doubt that.”

Elijah grinned. “Well, in that case . . .”

In a flash, Elijah had Josh on his back and was straddling his flat stomach. “I want to top you this time.”

“I like you on top,” Josh agreed, steadying his hands on Elijah’s hips. He moved his thumbs in small circles over the bones there.

“No,” Elijah said, more forcefully this time. He pressed down with both hands on Josh’s chest, coming dangerously close to his throat. “I want to fuck _you_ this time. Not the other way around.”

Josh’s chest heaved and he stuttered out a breath. This was so much more than he ever could have though to ask for. Who knew little Lijah had such a kink in his chain?

“All right,” Josh said finally, rolling his lips over his teeth. It was a nervous habit he couldn’t seem to get rid of.

Elijah squirmed around a bit more, settling himself farther down Josh’s body. The taller boy brought his legs up higher, bent at the knee, to allow Elijah to lean back against them.

“You sure about this?” Elijah asked, inching Josh’s shirt up ever so slightly, his eyes shiny and dancing from the alcohol he’d consumed.

“If I wasn’t, I’d tell you to get the fuck off me,” Josh replied sweetly.

Elijah leaned down and bit Josh’s earlobe hard enough to make the older boy gasp in surprise. “Thought so.”

Okay, Josh was fully hard now.

Elijah sat back, watching Josh. Considering him. Finally, he placed the nail-bitten fingers of one hand across Josh’s mouth. He lifted the first finger of his free hand to his lips.

“No talking. No screaming. No moaning. No begging. Not unless I tell you.”

Josh’s eyes widened in surprise, but the force of Elijah’s tone and the flashing of his eyes were turning him on like he’d never experienced with his new lover. He put his hands up behind his head, offering himself up in submission.

“Good boy,” Elijah said, taking his hand away.

Josh ran his tongue along his bottom lip, tasting the salt and slight beer-taste from Elijah’s fingertips.

“Take your clothes off.”

Josh raised an eyebrow. Already?

“Take your clothes off!” Elijah shouted, pinching the peaked nipple under Josh’s shirt.

Josh’s back arched and he struggled not to make a noise. For all he knew, Elijah had a flogger hidden in the couch cushions. Without breaking their eye contact, Josh pulled his t-shirt over his head and shimmied out of his jeans (he’d gone commando today, thankfully). The latter was a bit harder to do, considering Elijah was still splayed across his hip and wasn’t very keen on moving. The process caused Josh to press up against Elijah several times. He did his best to avoid thrusting himself against the younger boy. Josh wasn’t sure of the rules to their game, but that didn’t mean he had to lose straight away.

“Very good,” Elijah sighed to himself, finally having planes of bare skin to play with. He stroked Josh from the hollow of his throat, down his chest, over his belly, stopped just before the neatly trimmed pubic hair and started the whole motion again.

“You’ve got such nice skin.”

Josh raised his eyebrows, unsure if he was supposed to answer that. But Elijah ignored him anyway.

“I’d love to mark you up some time, you know that?” Elijah paused. “But not tonight. Tonight, I just want to make you feel . . . so good.” The last two words were said in a rush of breath as Elijah dipped down and swallowed Josh’s cock to the root. That trick was one of the things Josh had discovered about his dear little sprite – Elijah had no gag reflex.

Josh thrust up into the warm cavern of Elijah’s mouth, trying desperately not to come straight away. It was almost harder not to come than to stay silent. Keeping your emotions under control was easy – controlling the intense pleasure curling in your gut like fire was not.

But with or without speaking, Josh couldn’t fight the fire. He gave in and clenched his teeth so hard he was worried they might break. His release came in hot spurts down Elijah’s warm willing throat.

When he finished, Elijah pulled off and crawled back up Josh’s body for a kiss. Josh opened his mouth and realized what Elijah’s plan was when he felt his own hothot release flood his tongue. He swallowed it down, searching Elijah’s mouth for every last drop.

Elijah pulled a way with one last smacking wet kiss to Josh’s lips. “Now you can talk.”

“Wow,” was really the only thing Josh could say.

“Good wow or bad wow?”

“Amazing wow,” Josh replied, pulling Elijah down for another wet kiss. “You still planning to fuck me?”

Elijah rolled his eyes. “Honey, that was just a _preview_ of what’s to come.”

Josh grinned and bucked his hips, setting Elijah just slightly off-center. “Well, don’t leave me hanging, pretty boy.”

Elijah suddenly grabbed Josh’s hair in one hand, tilting his head back to reveal the long expanse of his throat. He licked a line from the hollow between Josh’s collarbones to his chin, biting softly at the tuft of hair there.

“I won’t hang you, I’ll keep you taut and strung tight.”

Josh’s chest heaved as he made a strangled noise in his throat. His mouth fell open and he whimpered softly.

Elijah dipped down and licked at Josh’s open mouth, pulling away when Josh tried to chase his tongue. “This is my playtime now, Joshy. My rules.” He scooted himself farther up Josh’s gloriously nude body until he was straddling his chest. “Take me out and get me wet.”

It wasn’t very easy to see what he was doing because Elijah still had a firm grip on his hair, but Josh knew the feel of his boyfriend’s jeans well enough to unbutton and unzip them without fuss. He reached into the fabric, coming into contact with nothing but warm skin and the soft bristle of Elijah’s pubic hair. He pulled the half-hard cock out gently, petting it with a loving hand. Elijah scooted closer to brush the head of his cock against Josh’s full lips.

“Suck it,” he said softly, nudging Josh’s mouth open farther.

Josh’s mouth opened to accommodate Elijah’s length, groaning with pleasure as it slid inside. Elijah braced his free hand on the couch behind Josh’s head, the hand in his hair tightening. Elijah’s arm trembled with the strain of holding himself at such an angle. He only thrust into the warm cavern of Josh’s mouth a few times before pulling out.

Elijah stood up. He would have looked comical with his hard cock hanging out of his jeans, had Josh not been suddenly and completely aroused again.

“Roll over and kneel with your hands on the back of the couch.”

Lithely, Josh rolled himself up and over, pillowing his face on his folded arms as he arched his back and thrust his ass in the air. Elijah stripped quickly and stepped forward, rubbing his hands over the pale globes of Josh’s ass lovingly. He massaged the cheeks in circles, carefully prying Josh open and inching his thumbs closer to his entrance.

Elijah’s tongue flicked out and swiped over the very base of Josh’s spine. Above him, Josh’s body shuddered visibly in anticipation. Elijah grinned and stuck his tongue back out, running it down the smooth crease of Josh’s ass, inhaling the pleasing scent of _man_. His man.

When he got to the pouty little hole, he licked over it and then blew a stream of cool air to watch it pucker and twitch in response. He giggled softly and steadied his hands on Josh’s hips. “Like that?”

“Elijah,” Josh ground out. “Don’t tease me, babe.” He wiggled his luscious ass in effort to tempt Elijah back in.

Elijah stopped teasing. He buried his face between the cheeks of Josh’s ass, eating him for all he had. He licked and slurped Josh’s hole, moaning in satisfaction. He sneaked one hand around Josh’s boy to grasp his rock-hard cock. Giving Josh’s hole one last lick, he pulled away, still stroking his cock.

“Time to get his party started, I think,” he whispered hotly into Josh’s ear and then licked a wet stripe over it.

Josh whimpered and pressed back, seeking out some friction. His fingers dug into the leather of the couch, his only manner of finding purchase to ground himself. If Elijah didn’t fuck him soon, he was likely to explode.

Elijah’s hand left Josh’s cock to guide his own to Josh’s hole. He rubbed the tip over the entrance to Josh’s body, teasing him. When Josh let out a high-pitched whine, Elijah pressed forward until he was up against Josh’s body from shoulders down to where they were joined in the most intimate way. He bent his head down to the curve of Josh’s shoulder, where he nibbled gently. Elijah’s hands roamed freely over Josh’s smooth skin, tweaking his nipples, working his cock, and altogether burning fire across his skin with his touch.

When Josh couldn’t take it any longer, he pulled away from Elijah’s cock just enough to make him move, and pushed backwards onto him again. Elijah groaned loudly against Josh’s cheek.

“Fuck yeah, baby. Take what you want.”

Elijah smoothed both his hands to Josh’s hips to steady himself. He watched with satisfaction as Josh arched his back, pressing himself onto Elijah’s cock. Elijah slid one hand around Josh’s body, cradling him.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he sighed, taking control of the thrusts.

“Why . . . didn’t you?” Josh asked between breaths.

“Thought you’d never let me.”

“Well I’m glad you—oh, fuck!” Josh’s head fell forward onto the back of the couch as Elijah hit the spot inside him that made him see stars.

Elijah’s smile was all teeth as he hit the spot repeatedly, taking Josh’s cock in hand once more. “Gonna fill my hand, boy?” he growled, allowing the alcohol in his blood to give him courage.

“Yesssss,” Josh panted out. He clenched reflexively around Elijah as he jerked and spurted into his boyfriend’s hand. When he finished, Elijah lifted his hand and sucked Josh’s release of his hand with lewdly wet smacks of his mouth, making Josh wish he could come again.

Elijah pulled out and stepped away from the couch. Josh looked over his shoulder, curious. “You haven’t finished . . .?”

Elijah licked his lips, looking nervous and predatory at the same time. “I want you to get down on your knees and finish me with your mouth.”

Josh hesitated for a moment. And then he got down on his knees.

Elijah threw his head back and moaned as Josh swallowed him down. In his aroused state, with Josh’s unbelievably talented tongue, it didn’t take very long for Elijah to come with a cry down Josh’s throat.

Josh stood up, groaning at the popping sound his knees made. He sat gingerly on the couch and pulled Elijah into his arms.

“That was . . .”

“Incredible?” Elijah supplied. He tipped his head back against Josh’s chest. Josh kissed him on the tip of his perfect nose.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

Elijah yawned widely in response.

“Tired?” Josh asked, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over their nude, rapidly cooling bodies.

“I think I sweated all the alcohol out,” Elijah replied with a giggle. He snuggled down against Josh’s warm body.

They both enjoyed the occasional role-reversal, but it was always nice to go back to the way things usually were.


End file.
